A useful tool in audio communication is a mute function. When used, a mute function prevents any audio transmission from being communicated to a receiver device from a sending device. Typically, audio muting is manually engaged and disengaged by a user from an audio device that sends the audio.
Some audio systems attempt to implement an automatic mute, but the automatic mute function performs poorly. Existing automatic mute functions are based on detecting a level of the received signal. In these systems, if the signal level is greater than a threshold, the signal is sent. If the signal level is less than a threshold level, the signal is not sent. Hence, if a loud undesirable audio component is received in an audio signal, the signal will be sent regardless of the user's intent. If a user speaks into the audio device at a lower level, the signal is not sent.
To overcome the shortcomings of the prior art, there is a need for an improved muting system for use with audio communication.